shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tena Iza/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers As one of Donsai's Elite, Tena is naturally powerful. She holds a rank above the normal members of the crew and she can easily make them her own subordinates if she wished. Next Tena has shown to be a powerful combatant and fighter, she has amazing acrobatic skills at her use. Tena has proven time and again that she is a fighter who uses her speed, depiction and beauty in battle. Naturally having such a fit and slim body, she is able to move much faster than normal opponents. A side from her fighting skills, she is an amazing performer she knows several dances and other feats to keep who crew entertained. Knowing the art of depiction, Tena also shown to have a high intelligent. Commenting that even a girl with her looks has a brain and knows how to use it. She was able to outwit even the likes of Madora and match wits with Tena possesses enormous amounts of reflexes. She is capable of avoiding virtually many attacks thrown at her, responding accordingly and without much difficulty. Her hybird state only serves to enhance this, allowing her to scale up walls and buildings. Tena has shown to use a sword now and again, she commented that she is an expert swordplayer and can handle herself in a battle with another swordsmen. Weapons Tena's main weapon are the two floating orbs that are seen constantly following her it is believed that these orbs are created from a devil fruit that allows them to interact with Tena. Tena has confirmed that her two orbs are a giant pair of Baoding balls, these balls make a loud ring throughout the area. From this she can have her weapons also do many other several actions, but the fullness of these actions are unknown at this time. Other than these orbs that follow her, she has been seen with a Jian blade and a flintlock pistol. She also has a series of throwing knives at her use and other hidden weapons that she keeps on her person. Fighting Style Mabito Kenpo (舞人拳法, Literally Meaning "Dancer's Way") Tena mainly fights primarily with the two floating orbs that follow her. She is constantly in motion, dancing in a graceful ballet-like motion while her orbs swing around her. She also uses the hidden traps and weapons for her more powerful moves. *'Kunai Ame' (ナイフの雨, Literally Meaning "Knife Rain") Tena will have her two orbs go up into the air and then floating over her opponents, from then a secret compartment will open. From which the orb will fire a barrage of knives at her opponents. *'Mabito Kenpo Pozu, Ichi' (舞人拳法構え一, Literally Meaning "Dancer's Way Pose 1") Tena performs a back handspring, while her orbs arc around her from the sides and launches the enemy upward. *'Mabito Kenpo Pozu, Ni' (舞人拳法構え二, Literally Meaning "Dancer's Way Pose 2") While spinning, Tena crouches with her orbs outward. She gradually rises to spin on one foot, leaning downwards and arching her other foot behind her in the air. She ends the move by rising to her feet and spinning her orbs in front of her. *'Mabito Kenpo Pozu, San' (舞人拳法構え三, Literally Meaning "Dancer's Way Pose 3") Tena performs an exaggerated figure skating jump, spinning with her hips and sliding across the ground on her landing. Her orbs spin rapidly around her. *'Mabito Kenpo Pozu, Shi' (舞人拳法構え四, Literally Meaning "Dancer's Way Pose 4") Tena performs a handstand and flips forward to her feet. Her orbs spin along the ground and rise as she moves. *'Mabito Kenpo Pozu, Go' (舞人拳法構え四, Literally Meaning "Dancer's Way Pose 5") Tena spins on one foot twice with her orbs levitating around her hands and takes two graceful leaps forward while her orbs continue spinning. Tips forward with one leg arched behind her while her orbs follow her hands to the ground. Repeats two more ballet spins and one more leap. Ends the chain by turning her back to the enemy and lets her orbs spin upward. *'Shogeki' (衝撃, Literally Meaning "Shock") Tena will have her orbs go above her opponents or near her opponent, then these two orbs will begin to produce an electric current. As they get charged up, they will produce lighting bolts that go to her opponents and shock them. *'Guraba Hando' (グラバーハンド, Literally Meaning "Grabber Hand") Her orbs have shown to be able to shot out a tracker beam that is able to pick up objects. Often Tena uses this technique to get her around and often it gives her the illusion of flying, as she has these two orbs by her. But she is also able to pick up her opponents and objects then dropping them as she commands. Devil Fruit Main Artcile- Suka Suka no Mi Tena had eaten a Zoan-Type devil fruit, in which she is able to go into a hybird of full version of a Skunk. Like any zoan user, she has higher strength, speed and many other skills. But she had used the smell of the skunk to her advanagte most of the opponents she faces, can't the smell of her and seem to get thrown off their game. Also while in a hybird form, Tena is able to spit out a clear liquid which is able to spray onto her opponent to make them smell and stink. While in a full form she sprays it out of her behind and spray her opponents that way as well. Haki As stated by Donsai that all of his members of the sujata pirates have an understanding of haki and know how to use said skill. However among the Donsai elite, he had commented that all of his members of this group are able to use all three types of haki. Tena is presumed to use haki, but she hasn't been using it because most of the times her opponents run away because of the smell whenever she goes into a hybird form. Rokushiki As confirmed by Ryba who had developed a technique very similar to the Te-Awase, Ryba had revealed that Tena has a Doriki level close to 1950. Not surpising for a member of Donsai's elite, Tena have confirmed that she has a master of all of the techniques. Thanks to both Ryba and Donsai teaching her of how to use their power with these techniques. *'Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo 'Renda (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'Tekkai Renda' (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'Tekkai Hei' (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages